


Silence In the Library

by starlight_starbright



Series: Stucky College AU's [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Steve, First Date (kind of), First Kisses, Libraries, M/M, Music Student Bucky, Skinny Steve, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_starbright/pseuds/starlight_starbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are working separately in the library exchanging embarrassed glances when they hear a couple having sex in the stacks. But thank God for that couple because without them Steve wouldn't've had the best kiss of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> These are all based on some college AU's floating around tumblr.

It’s eleven PM and Steve is still in the library working on his piece because Natasha and Sam are fucking in his dorm. He’s been here for five hours already and he’s only halfway done. It’s a nightmare. He’s been working on this for two weeks and it’s killing him. He hasn’t slept in three days and he’s running on coffee and good music.

On the bright side, there’s a really cute guy at the table across from him. Dark brown hair, pale blue eyes. He has a metal prosthetic in place of his left arm. He’s beautiful and he’s caught Steve staring twice. They keep exchanging embarrassed glances because there’re two people obviously fucking in the stacks down the isle. Hot Guy at the other table is in one of Steve’s gen ed classes, but he doesn’t know his name. James, maybe? Steve can't remember.

Another loud moan comes from the direction of the stacks and Hot Guy snickers. Steve looks over at him and can't help but smile before going back to his work. The guy has headphones in—blasting Kanye. Steve can hear the lyrics from fifteen fucking feet away. He looks away from his work to switch the song.

“Oh, it’s Nikki Minaj now?” Steve calls—not loudly enough to get scolded, but loud enough for Hot Guy to hear it. 

“What can I say?” Hot Guy says, looking up from his phone. His voice is seriously hot. Damn. He probably has a girlfriend. There’s no way this guy is gay. There’s a groan from the stacks and Hot Guy scoops up his work and moves to plop in the empty chair at Steve’s table. He’s comfortable in his own skin, obviously, to come sit with someone he doesn’t know. “So what’re you doing in the library so late?” Hot Guy asks, pushing long hair out of his face and pulling it back into a messy bun. It’s adorable.

“Going insane. I think I just saw a ghost.” Hot Guy laughs, tipping his head back and exposing the column of his throat. Steve wants to kiss it. Or bite it. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I don’t even know his name_.

“Well, it might be that girl getting fucked to death over there.” Hot Guy smirks and Steve laughs out loud, setting his pencil down. “What’re you working on?” Hot Guy leans over to peer at Steve’s piece.

“Midterm project for my art class,” Steve explains. “It’s a portrait of my best friend, Natasha.” Steve looks up and Hot Guy is open-mouthed staring at the portrait. “Why? Is it that bad?” Hot Guy looks up at Steve.

“What’s your name?” he asks suddenly.

“S-Steve.” Hot Guy smiles.

“Steve. Stevie, buddy. This is incredible. A fuckin’ work of art, literally.” Hot Guy looks back down at the portrait and Steve blushes deep red. “I’m Bucky. I think I'm in your English class.” Bucky looks up and Steve smiles.

“Yeah, you sit in the desk in front of me.” Steve picks his pencil back up and cringes at the loud cry that comes from the stacks.

“Will you two shut the fuck up?” Bucky calls, making Steve break out in giggles. Bucky winks at Steve and Steve’s pretty sure his heart skips a beat.

“Sorry!” a guy calls back and both Steve and Bucky break down in hysterics. Once Steve can breathe again, he goes back to shading to hide his blush. Bucky’s laugh is the most beautiful thing Steve’s ever heard.

“What’re you workin’ on, Bucky?” Steve watches that metal arm as Bucky takes out some sheet music from his bag.

“Composing for my midterm next week. We have to fully compose a piece and then preform it.” Bucky hands over the sheet music. The lines are full of thick black music notes so close together that Steve almost can't make out the individual characters. 

“Okay, first: I don’t read music, but this looks fuckin’ complicated. Two: what do you play?” Steve hands the music back and Bucky takes it, left hand shining in the fluorescent lights. 

“Oh. I play piano and guitar, but this is piano music.” Bucky grins at him and Steve gapes at how blindingly beautiful it is. “Might wanna close your mouth, Stevie. Might give a guy the wrong idea.” Bucky smirks when Steve gapes at him and looks away quickly. “You’re cute. Wanna take a break and get some coffee?” And _oh God is Bucky flirting with me?_ Steve shrugs and packs up his things.

“What’s open this late?” he asks, shoving his sketchbook under his arm and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

“No idea. But it’s not cold out, so we could just take a lap around campus. I wanna get to know you.” This guy is so straightforward. It’s like a breath of fresh air for Steve who’s used to guys dancing around him.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Bucky takes his hand and leads him down the isle.

“Use protection, kids!” he calls to the couple still going at it. Steve snickers and focuses on the warm hand around his. This guy isn’t afraid to go for what he wants. _Well, at least he’s not straight._ So they walk out into the warm night, Bucky still holding his hand, and walk under the stars. They walk for a while, talking about everything and nothing. Bucky asks Steve about his family and Steve shares that his Ma died last year, that he doesn’t have any more family. Bucky doesn’t give him pity, which Steve is thankful for. Bucky gets it—his mother died, too. When he was younger, they’d been in a car accident. Bucky tells him about it, explains the metal arm is courtesy of Stark Industries. Steve gets to tell the brunet that he’s personal friends with Tony Stark himself. Bucky doesn’t believe him.

“Why not?” Steve asks, smiling.

“Call him. Right now.” Bucky’s smiling, and Steve finds that he can't refuse that smile. So he pulls his phone out and dials Tony’s number.

“ _Steve this better be good_ ,” Tony answers with. Steve laughs and puts the phone on speaker.

“Tony, I've got a friend here that doesn’t believe that you know me.” Steve can hear Tony groan. 

“ _Yes, unnamed friend of Steve. I have the pleasure of knowing the little shit names Steve Rogers_.” Tony’s voice is teasing, poking fun. Steve rolls his eyes.

“Thanks Tony,” Steve says before hanging up. Steve smiles shyly at Bucky. “Told you so.”

“You have some pretty powerful connections there, Stevie.” Bucky squeezes his hand.

“Well, Tony’s more of a dick than anyone could ever realise. Still love the guy, though. He’s done a lot for me. He paid all of Ma’s medical bills.” The brunet’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t say anything. They sit in the quad and look at the stars. 

“It’s beautiful out tonight,” Bucky comments, throwing an arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve allows himself to lean into it. Bucky is warm and solid and Steve can't help but think that, yeah, he likes this guy. They sit in silence for while—too long for Steve to keep track of. “How do you feel about a real date tomorrow?” Bucky asks, eyes still trained on the sky. Steve lifts his head to look at the other man, eyes wide.

“You wanna go on a date with _me_?” Steve asks, unbelieving. “But you’re so . . . you.” The arm around Steve’s shoulder shakes him gently.

“I'm me? Well, can't argue with that logic.” Their laughter fills the empty night air, soft and languid. “I like you, Steve. So, yeah. I’d like to take you out.” Pale blue eyes find his and hold his gaze. “I’d also like to kiss you right now.” Bucky leans in and Steve finds himself nodding, stretching up to meet warm lips and soft pressure. It’s not a big kiss, no claiming there. It’s just a kiss—but it’s the best kiss Steve’s ever had. Not that he has much to compare it to. Most of the guys he’s been with had just wanted sex—no affection or romance there. But Bucky had brought him out under the stars to kiss him after telling Steve personal secrets. Bucky’s different, Steve can feel it.

“Yes,” Steve says after their lips part. “I’d love to go out with you.” That grin cranks up to a blinding smile. 

“Great.” Bucky kisses him again, soft and deep and slow. It’s perfect. Steve can't help but think this is the start of something wonderful.

And it all started in the library because some guy was fucking some girl. He’ll have to find that couple later and thank them.


End file.
